The Musicians Of Stormwind
by Warrior Cat Cody
Summary: Based off of The Bremen Town Musicians. A Westfall horse runs away from his master and joins three animals in going to Stormwind. But when they discover the Horde in Duskwood, what can they do to get some free food on their journey? I own neither World Of Warcraft nor Bremen Town Musicians.


**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to my newest story! It's a combo of my favorite MMO game and my favorite Grimm fairy tale: World Of Warcraft and the Bremen Town Musicians! I've wanted to do something like this for a while ever since I started reading the Grimm fairy tales once again. Bad thing, though: I don't think donkeys are in World Of Warcraft, so I have to use a horse instead. **

**I've actually wanted to do something like this for a little while, ever since I read that crossover of Pokémon and Bremen Town Musicians, and it was good. So I've thought, "If they cross Bremen Town Musicians with Pokémon", why not World Of Warcraft? There are plenty of forests in Azeroth, though I decided to go for Westfall and Duskwood because they're close to each other.**

**So now that that's done, Bremen Town Musicians and World Of Warcraft do NOT belong to me. They belong to the Brothers Grimm and Blizzard Entertainment, and I plan on making no money from this; I make this story and others purely for entertainment. Oh, and the places on World Of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment too.**

**Publishing Date: November 5, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Musicians Of Stormwind**_

Once upon a time, in a windmill near the Westfall Lighthouse, there lived an old horse. He was a tall horse with a once-shiny brown coat, white legs, and a white spot on his forehead. He had served as a beast of burden to his master for many years, for donkeys were rare and not found in many places. He had taken pride in pulling large loads of crops to the windmill, given rides to the children even in the Darkmoon Fair, and scared off predators like wolves that got too close to them.

However, one day, the horse had been aware of how old he was getting and tried not overexerting himself when it came to taking walks. The children had grown up and moved out, so it was just him, his master, and his wife. That night, he had just started his dinner of grass and hay when he heard the humans talking from the inside of their small house.

"That poor horse is getting old now," he heard the miller say to his wife as they ate their dinner. "May the Light forgive me for this, but I think I might have to put him down. I don't like doing it, but there's no other way around here to getting rid of a horse."

The horse was hurt by this and looked to the side. _How could he do this to me?_ he thought in dismay. _I have made many fortunes in this windmill for my master, and this is how he repays me? I want to get out of here now!_

So when everyone went to bed that night, the horse found a way out of his stall, which he would do on weekend nights. Since he was the only horse at the windmill right now, he kicked the stall door so hard that it flew off its hinges, and he hightailed it out of there.

He galloped across the prairie under the shine of the pale moonlight, not stopping to eat or drink. Finally, the horse was tired of running and laid down in a tall clump of grass so that he couldn't easily be seen by humans or predators. Nothing else roamed across the night except for a few owls and a coyote or two and even a wild hog. With a sigh, the horse buried himself deeper into the thick grass and promptly fell asleep.

...

Morning had arrived. The horse woke up and yawned loudly, ready to start his new life as a feral horse. He realized that he was at the pond near the Moonbrook, walking over to said pond and drinking to his heart's content, and then he had his breakfast of wild flowers and gras. His owners never starved him or anything, but there was always a schedule for when he should eat before or after his work, yet he could fix his own schedule now. Once he had eaten and drunk his fill, he started his journey back on the road.

On the way there, the horse wondered if being a feral horse would really be what it was cracked up to be. Of course he could live by his own rules, but he felt like he wanted a purpose in life, to actually do something. But where in Azeroth would one accept a horse to work for them?

"How about Stormwind?" he muttered to himself. "I heard it's the main gathering place for those from the Alliance. I might go there and become a musician, but I want a detour first."

So he looked towards the east where the Duskwood forest was and made his way there. In two hours, he finally reached there, the woods looking not as creepy as it did at night, for shafts of light were shining on the forest floor through the treetops. The bad thing, though, was that there wasn't so much to eat here as there was back in Westfall, but he had to do with grass and mushrooms on the ground. But as he walked over towards the river for a drink, he heard a whimpering noise and looked over to the right.

It was a mastiff dog, shivering as he looked around as if looking for something. The horse decided to ask what was wrong, so he plodded on slowly until he was right behind the canine.

"Hello there," he told the big dog. "What're you doing out here?"

The dog spun around, his wrinkled face relaxing when he saw the horse. "Praise the Light that you're just a horse," he said with a sigh. "I don't know what I would do if you were my master."

The horse trotted closer. "Did you lose him? I heard dogs can be separated from their master when they're out hunting. Did you chase something like a rabbit and got lost?"

"No, I ran away," the dog said, his eyes sad now. "I've gotten old for my hunter own, and he already got a new hunting animal, a huge spider. Gross!" He made an amusing grossed-out look, which made the horse chuckle. "It's not funny! One thing is that I hate spiders, and the second is that since I'm getting old, my owner planned on killing me!"

That made the horse stop chuckling, realizing that they had been so alike the whole time they met each other. They had masters who were getting rid of them, and they had run away to avoid this fate.

"I...I apologize," the horse muttered. "I know what that's like."

The dog shrugged. "It's okay. You didn't know. But still, I don't know where to go anymore, so I was thinking of heading to Darkshire and living as a stray there. By the way, you wanna check to see if there are humans around here?"

The horse nodded and trotted onto the road, looking left to right. So far, there weren't any humans coming their way.

So he looked back and said, "No sign of them anywhere. Some may be doing quests. But still, you wanna come along with me? I'm on my way to Stormwind City to become a musician."

"A musician?" The mastiff had perked up, looking excited now as he wagged his tail. "That sounds like a great idea! I've always wanted to be a musician!" Then he frowned. "Wait a minute, what're you doing here in Duskwood? Stormwind is in Elwynn Forest in the north."

"I know," the horse said with a nod. "I'm taking a detour, that's all. Anyways, what do you plan on playing in Stormwind? I heard it's really nice there, and I hope to play the drum."

The dog replied, "I wanna play the banjo; my master was a great banjo player since he came from the Dustwallow Marsh. Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

So they gathered their strength and went on their way.

They were plodding along on the forest path and talking when they saw a gleam of light in the trees. Surely the stars weren't coming out early in the daytime? But when they looked closer, the horse and the dog finally saw what they were looking at.

It was a cat in a tree, a female with beautifully shiny silver tabby fur and orange eyes. She appeared to have been hunting in the treetops, having missed a squirrel and losing it to a barn owl. Apparently, losing her prey had made her attitude sharper as she glared down at the horse and the mastiff.

"Hey!" she yowled down to them. "What are you two doing around these parts? And what're you looking at, by the way?"

"You," the dog replied. "Aren't cats usually supposed to be with their masters?"

The cat glared back at him. "Aren't dogs like that too?" she retorted.

The dog was about to growl back a reply when the horse stepped in. "Actually, we ran away from our masters because we're growing old."

"You too?" the cat suddenly asked, her eyes wide. "I've been getting older and unable to catch mice for my mistress, and I'm worried about losing faith in my mistress. She might've drowned me if I hadn't fled."

"Poor girl," the horse sighed while the dog shook his head. "We know how you feel. Why don't you come with us to Stormwind City in the north so we can be musicians? It'll be lots of fun."

"And don't ask why we're still here," the dog added. "We're taking a detour. You've got a beautiful voice...for a cat anyways, and we can use you as a singer."

If cats could blush, this cat would be blushing right now. "Erm...thanks," she mumbled. "But I'm also good with a guitar. So I'm sure we'll be a great success!"

With a grunt, she leaped out of the branch and landed right on the horse's back with a purr. And with that, they went on their way.

In the late afternoon, they had arrived at a farm with several animals rooting around. And nearby sat a crowing rooster, who looked like he was trying his best to crow the best he had ever crowed.

"Very nice," the cat remarked. "And how come you're crowing so loudly?"

"I'm glad you love the music," the rooster said. "Sadly, this could be the last day you'll ever hear it. Tomorrow night, guests are coming over for dinner, and I'll be the main course! But I don't wanna be a pile of chicken nuggets! I don't wanna!"

The animals shared worried looks before the dog asked, "Is it because you're old?"

The rooster shook his head. "No, I'm not too old yet. I think it's because they think I'm the fattest chicken on this farm...which is not true, by the way. But I guess I can't escape this fate, so I better crow until my last breath."

Finally, before the rooster could crow once more, the horse spoke up. "Hey rooster!" he yelled before the first crow came out. "We're on our way to Stormwind so we can be musicians. I'll be a drummer, the dog is a banjo player, and the cat can play a guitar and sing. Plus, you can even be our lead singer."

"So what do you say?" the dog asked with a wag of his tail. "Are you in?"

The rooster nodded right away and fluttered over onto the horse's hindquarters. "You bet I'm in! Better than being a chicken patty, that's for sure! I've never been to Stormwind, but I heard there are nice humans there; they'll love my crowing!"

With that said and done, the four animals went on their way. They did not meet any other animal who had the same condition as they; if so, then those animals were determined to follow their fate. But not these four. The fearless four animals travelled all day, but they had taken such a sharp detour that they ended up in the most eastern part of Duskwood. So once the sun began to set, they began to find a place to spend the night.

...

Night in Duskwood was always a scary experience, but with four friends together, it was a bit less scary. The animals found a small thicket and made themselves comfy, the horse and dog sleeping on the ground and the cat and rooster sleeping in a tree. The rooster slept in one of the higher branches to keep a lookout for any danger; that way, he could crow if there was a predator or a member of the Alliance or Horde coming over.

"I can't sleep," the mastiff said with a yawn. "I'm just so excited about going to Stormwind. Cat, do you know how we can sleep?"

"If you don't think of it constantly, dog, I guess you can sleep," the cat said, laying her head on her paws. "But if you want, I will tell you a book my mistress liked but I don't. Do you want me to tell you it? It is about a Blood Elf in the Horde who falls in love with a Undead vampire."

The dog yawned again. "Sure. I can use the sleep."

"We'll get there eventually, so hang in there," the horse interrupted, lying down next to the tree. "These woods are scary at night, but we will pull through, won't we? But for now, let us sleep, and we will continue our journey tomorrow."

"That will have to wait!" the rooster crowed from his perch. "I see a light not too far away!"

The other three animals got up and looked over towards the trees, aware of a light just as the rooster said. The eyes of the dog and the cat glinted in the dark, reflecting the light as they woke up fully.

Finally, the horse said, "Now I can't sleep either. Let's go see what that light is."

So they forgot their sleepiness and headed towards the light, crickets chirping and owls hooting in the distance. Despite not truly being able to fly, the rooster was able to flutter from branch to branch, and the cat leaped from branch to branch like he. The horse and the mastiff, being unable to climb trees or fly, ran along on the ground under their shadows and silent like shadows too. They were startled by something that looked like a ghost gliding by them, but they did their best to keep running, leaping, and fluttering.

Finally, they arrived at what appeared to be a cabin of sorts. Like the rooster said, there was a bright light coming from inside, and the animals were confused from the laughter and raunchy singing from inside. So the horse volunteered to see what was inside, for he was the largest of the animals.

"So what do you see?" the cat asked as the horse looked around inside.

The horse peered closely inside. Five beings were at the table, and they all looked like they were from the Horde, all of them looking like they were rogues. Said races were a Blood Elf eying the jewelry greedily, a Goblin joining the Blood Elf, an Orc sitting at the head of the table and explaining plans, a Troll heartily eating, and an Undead sitting quietly.

"I see plenty of people inside," the horse said, looking back at his friends. "They're five of the six races of the Horde. Right now, they're eating and drinking and admiring money and jewels."

"I wish we could go into there right now," the dog remarked. "I want to go to Stormwind, but why not stay here for a few days?"

"I don't know," the rooster replied. "I hoped we would reach Stormwind tomorrow night or the morning after. But that food DOES look good."

The cat nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Why do they get all the food?"

"There's something that could happen, but we'll have to sing for it," the horse said. "I've heard many people do so. Climb onto my back, and we'll sing together."

So he stood by the window while the dog clambered onto his back the best he could. Next was the cat, who had leapt onto the dog's back with relative ease. Then it was the rooster's turn, so he fluttered onto the cat's back by hoping onto the horse's rear and doing the rest. And finally...they began their concert. The horse kicked it off by neighing loudly, the dog barked and howled, the cat yowled and meowed with him, and the rooster finished it with a loud "Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

With a tremendous bellow, they leaped through the window, startling the rogues inside. Thinking that a couple of monsters had crashed through to get them, they abandoned the table and food and fled out of the house, into the dark woods.

"Well, that went well," the cat remarked. "So let's eat!"

The other three cheered, and they dove into their meal.

When they were finished an hour later, they spread out amongst the hut and found their sleeping places. The horse volunteered to sleep outside in the shed near the fence, the dog made his spot by the door, and the cat settled near the fireplace. But the rooster flew up into the attic to sound the alarm when morning came. Thus, the animals had no problem falling asleep.

But out in the forest of Duskwood, the Horde rogues were sitting around a campfire, trying to block out the scary night noises. What made them feel even worse was the fact that they had been attacked by a monster. It hadn't attacked them, but they were too scared to even go back and check.

"Did ya all see that, mon?!" the troll snapped, looking wildly around the trees. "Da dark spirits are 'round us now!"

"Yeah," the goblin added. "I didn't come out here to be eaten by no stinkin' demon. We gotta turn back!"

The orc, however, snarled, "We are not cowards! We came here to spy on those Alliance dogs, and that's what we're going to do! But..." He looked to the side, looking nervous now. "I won't want to return to that shack until that thing is gone. Who wants to see if the coast is clear?"

The undead rogue shivered. "Not I. I like to keep myself together in one piece...if you'll pardon the pun," he added, keeping his stitched jaw together.

The goblin shook his head. "Not I, friend. I make money, not death wishes."

The troll stepped more towards the fire. "I be stayin' here, mon. Us trolls an' dark beasts don' mix. It be as big as two raptors put together."

"I shall go there," the blood elf spoke up in a haughty tone. "You Horde characters are scared of going to that shack? I bet a hundred gold coins that there is no monster there."

"Hrm...all right then," the orc growled. "But if there is a monster there, you have to pay us eight hundred gold coins. Now go, blood elf...Lok'tar Ogar! Strength and honor!"

"For the Horde!" the other three yelled.

So the blood elf went on his way to the shack with a candle in hand, and when he got there, he failed to notice the horse resting outside close to the window. He crept as silently as a snake inside and looked around. The cat had woken up and watched him from the fireplace, her amber eyes glowing like burning coals. Thinking that the cat's eyes were pieces of coal, the elf started heading towards her to light his candle.

That was when the cat struck, hissing and jumping onto the blood elf like, well, a mad cat. She had surprised the elf so badly that he stumbled back, trying to swish his sword at the feline to no avail. He had been so busy trying to swat her away that he tripped over the mastiff and fell, waking the dog up and leaving him barking and growling like mad. He jumped onto the blood elf's leg and bit down hard, making him yelp in pain and fright as he stumbled towards the door...where the horse had woken up and was ready for him. The large beast turned around and gave his rear a powerful kick, making him stumble, and the rooster had woken up, crowing an eerie call throughout the trees.

With a cry of fright, the blood elf ran off into the dark forest and through the spooky trees until he reached the other rogues. He had been so scratched, bitten, and battered so hard that he collapsed right away at the others' feet, unable to move properly.

"What in Thrall's name happened to you?" the orc asked in alarm as they helped him up. "What did this to you?"

"I was wrong; there were four monsters there!" the blood elf gasped, laying out a sack of coins. "There was a witch of sorts...I thought her eyes were coals, and she jumped onto me and scratched me all over. Then there was a warrior who ran over to me and stabbed me in the leg before I could leave. Out of the door was a large dragon that swatted me to the side with his tail, and this demon had woken up, screeching into the night. I've had enough of this rogue life."

The rogues agreed. They would have to go back to Booty Bay and take a ship back to Kalimdor.

...

The next day, the four animals had woken up, having taken care of that rogue problem. But they decided that this cottage was so nice and comfy that they decided not to go to Stormwind after all. But perhaps they would in the future, those musicians of Stormwind.

**The End**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there you go, folks! I hope you like this story, because if you don't, I can change it if you like...or I could delete it. But I digress. Or maybe not. But still, that's what I would imagine what Bremen Town Musicians would be like if it took place in World Of Warcraft. And I've also been thinking of what it would be like if I made a story like this...but it took place in Kalimdor instead of the Eastern Kingdom.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
